Liv
by Bellatrix Lovebad
Summary: Liv is the working title. Basically satine had twins after obi-wan and qui-gon's mission to mandalore and it's an au of how I think the events in the universe would be changed if Olivia and Sabine were real characters. Warning: There will be LGBTQ topics in this story.
1. Meeting

I watched the ship get smaller in the sky, they'll never know my secret. Especially him he can never know.

Two people only my medic and a trusted handmaiden they know my secret

Seven months ago they left now i sit with my newborn twin daughters, Sabine kryze and samantha-olivia kenobi.

14 years later

I'd just finished getting another lecture from my mother.

Always with the social rules, if asked only give your first name if asked for a last name lie and say it's Kryze…

Ouch

I looked to see a man with auburn hair like mine and blue eyes oddly similar to my sisters, he had a lightsaber, so he was Jedi, interesting.

Then I slipped up I said hello I'm Olivia ken- Kryze I corrected myself quickly but I couldn't believe I'd almost told him our most guarded secret.

Hello Olivia I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi he said to me. I really hope he didn't see the look on my face, his last name is Kenobi, this is the Jedi that's our father.

Liv there you are I've been looking for you everywhere! Exclaimed my sister. Oh, she said when she saw the man in front of me. Hello, she said, I am Sabine kryze daughter of Duchess Satine kryze. And you are? Jedi master obi-wan Kenobi, he said shaking her hand.

Ah master Kenobi i see you have met my daughters, my mother said as she entered the hallway where we stood. Yes I have duchess, he said as he turned to face her.

-Your room is just down this hallway, I hope you will find it comfortable

\- I believe I will duchess, I must go meditate now. Will i see you later tonight?

\- yes, I was hoping to have dinner with you.

\- of course duchess.

Then he walked off and out of sight. I turned to my mother just as she said, come in here girls I must talk to you. Uh yeah you need to talk to us, I retorted, that Jedi is our father isn't he? My mother looked a me with a sad expression on her face, yes, yes he is.

What!? My normally calm and collected sister screamed. Yes Sabine he is your father, please both of you listen, he can never know he'll be expelled from his precious Jedi order and it will mean problems for all of us. Our mother then left us alone in my room.

I looked at my sister. I need to be alone, she said and ran from the room.

I sat down on my bed, I can't believe I met my father, I said out loud to no one in particular. Then I lay down and fell asleep.


	2. Voyage of secrets

A/n for some reason i really hate this chapter but here we go anyway

"But mom I don't wanna go to coruscant" said the auburn haired child to her mother, the duchess. "Olivia you have to come with us it's not safe for you on mandalore" said the duchess. "I can protect myself and besides I'll have the guards" she retorted. Her mother simply said " No". "Ugh you're so unfair" retorted Olivia. " Olivia Kryze you are fourteen and acting like a child, grow up". The girl crossed her arms at her mother, made a noise that sounded like" hmft" and stalked off towards her room aboard the coronet. I watched her go with mild interest, I could feel her anger radiating out of her and her force signature felt oddly familiar, somewhat similar to my former master's. I quietly laughed to myself " this will be fun to talk about with Obi-Wan later".

They have just finished arguing, it was slightly amusing. During their argument i left my place beside my mother to stand next to the other jedi. I believe master skywalker is his name, as he stood and watched i observed the look on his face. I think he suspects something. I don't know what, maybe he simply senses the love between them, or maybe something more, something to do with me and my sister.

I noticed my daughter wasn't at dinner, I'd been to engrossed in the conversation before to notice the empty chair across from Sabine's. I was shaken out of my thoughts by an assassin droid coming out of the lift, all the senators jumped up and ran behind the table as obi-wan activated his lightsaber. After he destroyed the droid we discovered that there were smaller ones inside, i pulled out my deactivator then to my astonishment Sabine pulled out a blaster and began shooting at the droids. After they all were destroyed I turned to her, where did you get that? I said. She mumbled something that sounded like korrigavtme. Sabine Amber Kryze where did you get that blaster? Korkie gave it to me, she said. I sighed and said go find your sister. She put the blaster back in the pocket of her dress and left the room. All the senators sat down around the table again and we continued the dinner as normally as we could


	3. Traitor

Running through the halls of the coronet I pulled out my headband and pushed back my shoulder length auburn hair. I peeked out around a corner and saw the two Jedi standing and talking, being me of course I listened to their conversation.

-I'll take care of the droids, you go find your girlfriend.

-right… ANAKIN SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!

That's what you think dad, I thought to myself as they ran off In opposite directions. I chose to follow my dad to find my mom. I followed him until he found senator Tal-Merrik holding my mother around her neck with a gun pointed at her head. I couldn't hear their conversation and I began to creep closer until I could hear what they were saying.

-Obi-wan I've loved you ever since you came to my aid all those years ago.

-I don't believe this.

-Satine this is hardly the time or place for… Alright had you said the word I would have left the Jedi order.

-touching, really touching, but soon it won't matter when I blow this ship to pieces.

-Senator Merrik you have the romantic soul of a slug, and slugs...so often… get trod upon!

I watched as my mother the pacifist stomped on Merrik's food and took his blaster and aimed it at him, her hands were shaking and she looked more terrified at the fact that she was holding a blaster than the fact that he was about to blow up the ship. I didn't hear what they were saying as I was lost in my thoughts but I was jolted back to reality by a blue lightsaber piercing through Merrik's chest. He fell to the ground and revealed the other Jedi behind him. My mom instantly dropped the blaster like it was the most disgusting thing she had ever laid eyes upon. I came out from my hiding spot and ran into her arms.

-Liv how much of that did you see?

-All of it mom, All of it.

-(sighs) well where's your sister?

-I… don't know.

-Come on let's go find her.

So we walked off. The Jedi went in the other direction to assess damage. We would be arriving on coruscant soon and I was still not exited, but I had something big to tell my sister.

A/N Get ready next chapter we meet Ahsoka!


	4. Welcome to coroscant

As we got off the coronet we were greeted by three jedi, a small green dwarf looking dude, A balding human with an ever present frown and a beautiful togrutan girl who looked about the same age as me. The younger Jedi that had been on the coronet with us walked over to her.

-Hey snips, do anything stupid while I was gone?  
-you know I never do skyguy.

My master went over to talk with the other Jedi and that's when I noticed her. I had heard that the duchess's twin daughters were coming with her and I assumed that she was one of them. She was beautiful, her hair was a gorgeous auburn colour and her eyes were very light blue and they shone in the sunlight. I walked over to her.

-Hi I'm Ahsoka Tano.  
-I'm Olivia Kryze, Are you a Jedi?  
-yes I'm the Jedi padawan to Anakin Skywalker, my master. You must be the duchess's daughter.  
-Yeah I am, That's my sister Sabine over there, as you can see she's much better suited for politics.  
-I don't really know much about politics either it's all kind of confusing.  
-I find it confusing too. This is kind of supposed to be a secret but I'm actually the older twin.  
-So does that make you the heir of Mandalore?  
-Technically yes, but I gave up the throne when I was about 7. So my sister will be the next duchess.  
-Come on Snips, we have to get back to the temple.  
-Yes master, see you around Olivia.  
-See you around Ahsoka.

I watched the Jedi all go back to their temple. Then I followed my mother, Sister, And the rest of the senators towards the Senate building. Behind us the sun began to set and the city began to light up, it was so different from Mandalore but somehow I felt that I belonged here

A/N so... The gay begins also I'm going to be putting this story on wattpad too my username is the same. Lastly I might make a playlist for this let me know if I should


	5. Liv needs a chill pill

I walked in to see Olivia pacing back and forth across my apartment. Sabine was sitting on the sofa looking as poised and perfect than ever, just like her mother.

-I heard what happened with your mother I'm so sorry.  
-They're wrong! She'd never do anything of the sort, she carries a deactivator not a blaster!  
-Liv calm down.  
-Calm down? Sabine our mother has been accused of murder in case you haven't noticed, and we don't know where she is and have no way to contact her! And you're telling me to calm down?

Suddenly Olivia burst into tears, I walked over pulled her into my arms and she cried on my shoulder until we heard the door open.

-Hey Padmé do you know where… oh is it a bad time?

-No not at all Ahsoka, what do you need?

-Well it's been requested that Olivia and Sabine be moved to the senate building or the Jedi temple for their safety.

-As heir of Mandalore, I must go to the senate and represent my people.

-Of course Sabine you can come with me. Olivia?

-I think I'd rather go to the temple…

-I'll take you back to the temple, come with me.

Olivia and Sabine embraced, then Olivia went with Ahsoka and Sabine came with me and we went our separate ways to the senate and the Jedi temple.

We walked to the temple as the sun was setting casting an orange-red light over the planet. When we arrived I was shocked at how big the temple was. I mean I knew it had to be huge since there were so many Jedi, but it definitely was not what I was expecting. We walked to Ahsoka's quarters, which made me slightly nervous. I get left out of our friends at the academy a lot because it seems all girls my age want to talk about is boys. Now don't get me wrong there's nothing wrong with that, it's just I've never been attracted to boy's, I've always been attracted to girls. So you can see why I was slightly nervous, but she never brought up the subject, maybe it was the Jedi code or maybe something else.

After a while the door opened and ahsoka's master stepped into the room.

-hey snips have you seen obi-wan… oh uh Lady Kryze… good to see your all right.

-It's Olivia, but thanks.

-No master I haven't seen master Kenobi.

-well if you see him tell him I'm looking for him.

-will do skyguy.

The door closed behind him. So my dad's missing too, I thought to myself, this day just keeps getting weirder.

I walked quickly across town to the coordinates she sent me. I saw as woman standing in the middle of the square. I reached out with the force to check if it was her, it was so I went over to her.

-Master Kenobi, thank you for coming. This disk has the real hologram on it.

\- Where did you get it?

-that's not important. I need you to get this to Padmé and Sabine, they'll know what to do.

-but what about you?

-I'm going to turn myself in.

-Satine you can't be serious…

-the senate is on lockdown you'll need a distraction to get inside.

-There has to be another way.

-no this is the best way, if all goes well I'll be released soon anyway.

When we arrived at the senate building I waited until the clone guards were distracted then snuck inside. I found Senator Amidala and Lady Sabine standing outside the main senate room. I passed on the disk then left as the senators all went inside to view the contents of the disk and hopefully clear the duchesses name.


	6. The senate

Breathe, that's what I kept telling myself as I walked into the senatorial pod. Padmé was right behind me but that didn't ease my nerves at all, I'd be addressing the senate for the first time and trying to prove my mother's innocence. I was shaken out of my thoughts when the chancellor stood.

-The floor recognizes Lady Sabine Kryze of Mandalore.

I stood up and the pod floated towards the centre of the senate. Senators, I began, I stand before you in my mother's place. As many of you know she's been charged with murder, anyone who knows my mother personally would know she would never even think about murdering anyone. She risked her life for this, I held up the holo disk, this is the real video. Please I beg you listen to it, listen to me and let my mother go. I pushed in the disk and it began playing. When it finished the chancellor stood again.

-This is an interesting new development, the vote will commence immediately.

The pod floated back to it's original spot and I sat down and sighed.

-You did great Sabine.

-Thanks Padmé, I just hope we win.

-The votes have been tallied, we are calling off our forces as we speak. This session is dismissed.

I smiled, we won, I said. We left the senate and headed towards the prison where my mother was being held. They opened the door to her cell, I immediately went in and hugged her.

-Vi won buir

-Gar did pirusti ner ad

I smiled we never spoke Mando'a, Mother said it made us sound like old mandalorians.

-Where's Liv?

-She's at the temple, considering it's 2am maybe its best we go get her tomorrow, knowing Liv she'll be asleep.

-you're right, now let's get out of here, I've already spent way more time in here then I ever wanted to.

Mando'a translations

Vi won buir- we won mother.

Gar did pirusti ner ad- you did well my daughter.


	7. Part of your world

-knock knock Snips

-Master, you can't just barge into my room! What if I'd been changing or something?

-Olivia, your sister won the case and your mother's been proven innocent. Their both in the senate building, think you're leaving for Mandalore soon.

-I should go then, thanks for letting me stay here Ahsoka.

-Of course Olivia.

She left nodding to my master as she passed him. Should we escort her? I asked. Uh, follow her to make sure she's safe, but don't let her see you I don't think she'd appreciate being followed, he replied. I stepped out of my room and followed her down the hall of the temple. The sun was shining through the windows as she looked around in wonder. Suddenly she started singing,

 _This is where I belong,  
Beneath the clear wide blue here_

 _I feel completely new here in the world above_

 _It's like my life was wrong  
And somehow, now, at last I'm in  
My own skin  
Up here in the world above_

 _There's so much light here  
Light and space  
The sun's so bright here  
Upon my face  
It feels so right here  
Warm as love...  
Life seems to be  
Almost calling to me  
From this strange new world above._

Her voice was beautiful, it almost felt like the force swirled around her as she sang. Soon she arrived at the senate building, I followed her inside.

-Padmé! Have you seen my mother and sister?

-Their in a meeting with the chancellor, they'll probably be out soon.

-Oh okay, thanks.

She walked out towards a balcony looking out towards the city. I hid behind a pillar as she kneeled on a bench, with her arms folded on the railing, looking out over coruscant. She began singing again.

 _What would I give  
To live where you are?  
What would I pay  
To stay here beside you?  
What would I do to see you  
Smiling at me?_

 _Where would we walk?_

 _Where would we run?  
If we could stay all day in the sun?  
Just you and me  
And I could be  
Part of your world_

 _I don't know when  
I don't how  
But I know something's starting right now  
Watch and you'll see  
Someday I'll be  
Part of your world!_

-Liv!

-Sabine! Where's mom?

-She's already at the spaceport, come on it's time to go.

With one last wistful look at the city she followed her sister towards the spaceport. Neither of them noticed me still hidden out of sight in the shadows.

A/N: so I tried using songs in this chapter. This will probably happen more since singing is a big part of Liv's character. The songs used are The world above and Part of your world reprise from the little mermaid Broadway version. Thanks for reading!


	8. Who I'm meant to be

_**Dear Diary,**_

 _ **It's been a few months since our trip to Coroscant and it's been interesting to say the least. I know I didn't want to go at first but now I can't shake the feeling that it's where I'm supposed to be. Even before the vision I had the night we returned I had this feeling, and now it's only growing stronger.**_

 _ **In other news, There's "food shortages" on our world so their sending a Jedi to investigate. I do hope it's not our father, watching him and our mother flirt, I mean "argue", is slightly sickening, I mean I am 14 I know how baby's are made and, ugh it just puts a bad image in my head. Apparently they are arriving today and they'll be teaching us a class on governmental corruption at the academy, my sister will love that. I suppose I'll just have to wait and see, I have a feeling something big is about to happen I just can't put my finger on it. Mother is calling the Jedi is here I must go.**_

 _ **-Liv**_

I ran through the hallways of the palace towards the docking bay where the Jedi's ship will be coming in.

When I arrived my mother, sister and cousin were already there along with a few guards. Three other kids in academy uniforms were also there they looked around our age so I assumed they were Korkie's friends.

The ship touched down and two Jedi came out. I was pleased to see that I knew them, it was Master Skywalker, who protected us in the coronet, and Ahsoka Tano, his Padawan who I had stayed with while my mother was in prison for false accusations of murder.

I took my favourite blue headband out of my pocket and put it in my hair to try and look a bit more presentable, I am one of the duchesses daughters after all.

Ahsoka looked at me and smiled, I smiled back and blushed. Then internally reprimanded myself. "I'm not my mother! I'm not going to get a crush on a Jedi or so help me gods."

After she'd handed over her lightsaber and said goodbye to her master my sister and I were left to take her to her room. She said that she was going to meditate and asked if one of us could come get her at dinner. Of course I said I would.

After that Sabine and I went to go finish our homework before dinner so mom wouldn't get mad.

The Next Day

We all sat in the classroom waiting for the new teacher. I was exited, a class about governmental corruption what more could a future Duchess want?

The class was interesting to say the least, hearing about governmental corruption from the point of view of a Jedi is fascinating really, though the class started off a little rough. During attendance she accidentally used my sister's real first name "Samantha-Olivia" though she hates it and prefers Olivia or Liv. Though for once she didn't seem at all mad... weird. Now our cousin has all these delusions of corrupt officials here on mandalore, I fear he will get himself into trouble.

That night

I woke up suddenly, I was hearing it again... the voice, calling me. It's been happening ever since we came back from coruscant. I followed the sound out of my bedroom, the erie siren song makes me slightly nervous but incredibly curious. So I did what I do whenever I'm nervous or scared, I started singing.

 _ **I can hear you but I won't**_

 _ **Some look for trouble while others don't**_

 _ **There's a thousand reasons I should go about my day**_

 _ **And ignore your whispers which I wish would go away, oh oh oh**_

 _ **Oh oh**_

 _ **You're not a voice**_

 _ **You're just a ringing in my ear**_

 _ **And if I heard you, which I don't**_

 _ **I'm spoken for I fear**_

 _ **Everyone I've ever loved is here within these walls**_

 _ **I'm sorry, secret siren, but I'm blocking out your calls**_

 _ **I've had my adventure, I don't need something new**_

 _ **I'm afraid of what I'm risking if I follow you**_

 _ **Into the unknown**_

 _ **Into the unknown**_

 _ **Into the unknown**_

 _ **What do you want? 'Cause you've been keeping me awake**_

 _ **Are you here to distract me so I make a big mistake?**_

 _ **Or are you someone out there who's a little bit like me?**_

 _ **Who knows deep down I'm not where I'm meant to be?**_

 _ **Every day's a little harder as I feel my power grow**_

 _ **Don't you know there's part of me that longs to go...**_

 _ **Into the unknown?**_

 _ **Into the unknown**_

 _ **Into the unknown**_

 _ **Oh oh oh**_

 _ **Are you out there?**_

 _ **Do you know me?**_

 _ **Can you feel me?**_

 _ **Can you show me?**_

 _ **Ah ah oh oh**_

 _ **Ah ah oh oh**_

 _ **Ah ah oh oh**_

 _ **Ah ah oh oh**_

 _ **Oh oh oh oh**_

 _ **Oh oh oh oh**_

 _ **Oh oh oh oh**_

 _ **Oh oh oh oh**_

 _ **Oh oh oh oh**_

 _ **Oh oh oh oh**_

 _ **Where are you going?**_

 _ **Don't leave me alone**_

 _ **How do I follow you**_

 _ **Into the unknown?**_

I ended up on the balcony that overlooks the garden, I'm not completely sure how. But the voice was gone again, as it always is. I went back to bed even though I knew I wouldn't sleep again that night.

Okay so I probably wasn't supposed to be following the Duchess's daughter aground the palace, in the middle of the night, while she's singing to herself. But she woke me up so I have a reason.

And I made a discovery, Olivia is force sensitive, and incredibly powerful at that. Her song seemed to make her powers stronger, I've never heard of a Jedi with that ability.

I went back to my room after she returned to hers. I didn't sleep anymore that night, I just couldn't.

A/N so I saw frozen 2 today and it made me really inspired to bring back this book and hopefully someday finish it! Sorry it's so late inspiration suddenly hit at like 11:30 at night lol. I'm actually really excited to come back to this book! I've tried to write this chapter many times and just haven't been happy with it but I actually really like this so yay Liv is back!

this was posted on wattpad like a week ago i always forget to update this one lol! id reccomend reading on wattpad im a little more active on there.


	9. The Academy

(Sabine's pov)

"Moms been arrested"

"WHAT" I screamed back at the small blue hologram of my sister. "Yes, on charges of corruption and treason" she replied. "What are we going to do?" I asked. "Ahsoka and I have got it all under control, but the governor is coming to get you to start planning for the transfer of power. Stall him as long as you can, but don't seem suspicious." She replied quickly. "Okay I can do that, good luck" I said before hearing a knock on the door.

I shut of the hologram and opened the door of the sitting room I was in. The governor stood outside. "Lady Kryze, he began, I hope your sister has been able to contact you about our current circumstances". "Yes she has" I replied simply. "Good, we must begin the plans for the transfer of power immediately" he said before inviting himself into the room and beginning to pull out datapads and placing them on the side table. I sighed internally and thought to myself "Liv, please hurry up". I recieved a mental nudge back, before a quiet "don't worry we will".

(Olivia's POV)

I turned over towards Ahsoka, "So, what exactly is our plan?" I asked her. She turned her head to face me, then said "well these four are going to turn themselves in", she said as she pointed at my cousin and his three friends. "And what about us?" I asked. "They're our distraction, that's when we sneak in and get your mother" she replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I gave her a quizzical look "What about the other guards?". She smiled "just leave that to me".

Once we were inside the prison it was easier to get around without being seen than I had anticipated. But when we finally reached the room where they were imprisoning my mother there were two guards stationed outside the door. "Ahsoka, what do we do about those two guards?" I asked. She turned to face me before replying "We mind trick them of course, you're force sensitive right?". I looked at her unsure how to react, my force-sensitivity is my best kept secret, no one outside my family knows. "I- yes, h-how did you know?", I managed to stutter out, my voice shaky. "It's sort of obvious", she replied, "but only since I'm a Jedi, your secrets still safe, the average person wouldn't be able to tell.". I smiled at her thankful she'd keep my secret, "come on", she said, "I'll take the left guard you take the right". "I don't know how to do mind tricks" I told her. "That's fine, they're pretty easy just watch and learn" she replied.

It took me a few try's to successfully mind trick the guard but i finally did it. After we got in the room i ran to the control panel, and realized I had no idea how it worked. By the time I figured out which button would bring my mom down from the cell, a guard was grabbing my hands and pinning them behind my back.

"Prime-minister" I said, trying to make my voice sound as regal and commanding as possible. And that's when my brain decided to remind me that Mandalorian guards are all trained to resist mind tricks, which means I'd just revealed to two random guards that I'm force sensitive. While I had been internal monologuing the prime minister had said something but obviously i had no idea what it was. He proceeded to bring my mother down from her cell and put a shock collar on her, he told us that every time one of us struggled against the guards he would shock her. I knew our only way out was if we could get someone to come help us, Korkie and his three friends were out of the question since we wouldn't be able to get the signal to them. The only option was my sister, I stopped struggling and relaxed against the guard then closed my eyes. I reached out through the force looking for her signature, since we're twins I found her easily, and started telling her what she needed to do.

(Sabine's POV)

My sister and I communicate through the force quite often so I wasn't surprised when I felt her reaching out for me. However, I wasn't expecting what she was about to tell me. I quickly excused myself from the room where I had been stuck with the governor for the past half-hour. Pulling my small tiara out of my hair, I grabbed a cloak and put the hood up before making my way towards the prison.

Sneaking in wasn't hard, all I had to do was pull my hood down and smile sweetly at the guards and they let me right in. I quickly found the cell where Korkie and his friends were being held and told them the plan as I let them out (My status as crown princess of Mandalore allowed me to use my handprint to open the cell). As we made our way towards the room where I could feel my sister's force signature, I pulled out my small blaster from under my clothes and mentally cursed myself for not bringing weapons for the cadets, leaving them unarmed. Knowing my sister, she probably had at least three knives and possibly a small blaster on her so I had no need to worry about her, and I had been told by Ahsoka on her first day here, after her master had taken her lightsaber, that a Jedi is never unarmed as their most powerful weapon is the force.

I pulled off my hood as I entered the room, aiming my blaster straight at the Prime minister's head. "Prime minister Almec, I am placing you under arrest for treason and corruption you will release these three women immediately" I said trying to put as much persuasion in my voice as possible. He simply laughed and pushed a button on the control panel shocking my mother with the collar he'd put on her neck. A guard came forward and tried to grab my arm to restrain me, and that's-for lack of a better term-when all hell broke loose.

(Ahsoka's POV)

In perfect sync Olivia and I broke free from the guards, for being the daughter of a pacifist she's incredible in hand to hand combat, probably due to her force sensitivity. I heard her yell, "Thank's for the distraction sis!" At her sister, who had set her blaster to stun and was trying to protect her cousin and the other cadets from the guards, since they were unarmed.

That's when I noticed the Prime minister was using the chaos of us trying to fend off the guards to try and escape. I yelled "He's trying to get away!". A flash of silver went past my face and suddenly he fell to the ground with a knife lodged dead center in the middle of his back. "Bullseye!", yelled Olivia before she took the shock collar off her mother and put it on the Prime minister instead. Then she pulled her knife out of his back, wiped it off, then hid it in her shirt where I assume she pulled it from before. She motioned for the guards who put a bandage on the Prime minister's back then threw him in the same cell where the Duchess had been held.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't impressed by Liv's knife throwing skills, she must have had deadly aim, she'd hit him in just the right spot where it would knock him over and make him bleed quite a lot but wouldn't kill him.

The rest of the time I spent on Mandalore was a lot less eventful. I taught some more classes and spent time with the twins. Liv already had a pretty good grasp on the basics of what she could do with the force, but I spent some time with her teaching her some slightly more advanced things. I asked her sister if she wanted to join us as well but she just laughed and said "thanks but I'll pass, it's not my thing" before walking off.

The day I was supposed to leave I was surprised when Master Kenobi came off the twilight alongside my Master. I asked why he had come, and he told me it was "unfinished business from the council" and walked off into the palace. I looked at Master Skywalker and he just shrugged.

(Obi-wan's POV)

I found Olivia in a garden behind the palace, she was sitting on a stone bench facing away from me, though I could tell she knew I was there. I walked over to the bench, "May I sit here?" I asked. "Of course master Jedi" she answered. I debated making small talk but ultimately decided to get straight to the point. "The council wants you to be trained" I told her. She looked at me in surprise, I continued, "of course it would require you to leave Mandalore and your family, since we're in a civil war it wouldn't be an easy life but if you're interested you could come to coruscant with us now". She looked towards the palace then back at me before responding, "Well, I would like to leave Mandalore and I'd love to live a life where I don't have to hide my powers, but mother would never allow me to fight in a war". "Your mother has already given her permission. And though the council very much wants to train you, they can't force you, the choice is ultimately yours" I told her. She looked at me in surprise before saying "well in that case, I will go and train to be a Jedi".

(Olivia's POV)

I first stopped at my room and grabbed a few things, just some essentials like basic toiletries, some extra hair ties and headbands, and a few extra clothes. I put these things in my small backpack and headed out to the landing platform. My sister rolled her eyes when she saw me, "you're late... as usual" she thought through our force bond, "shut up" I thought back.

Ahsoka smiled at me "well I guess this is goodbye", she said. I smiled back "Actually, I'm coming with you" I replied. A look of confusion crossed her face and I could feel confusion radiating from my sister through our bond. Master Kenobi saved me having to awkwardly explain by explaining that the Jedi council had learned of my force sensitivity and wanted to train me. He also said they'd initially requested to train Sabine as well, but mother had informed him that Sabine wouldn't want to be a Jedi. At that my sister laughed, and said "you got that right".

After the explanation I turned to my sister "I'm gonna be a Jedi 'bine" I said, using the nickname she absolutely hates. She hugged me and said "I'm happy for you Liv, and I've told you a million times to never call me that again". I smiled at her before walking over and hugging my mother, "be strong Liv, make me proud" she whispered "I'll try" I whispered back. Then I turned towards the three Jedi and followed them onto their ship, confidant I was making the right choice.

A/N: Welp I'm back... yes I am aware I haven't updated in like 5 months. I have no excuse other then I've just been uninspired. But I'm bored in quarantine so here we are. This is the longest chapter of this book yet and from this point on the chapters will hopefully be longer and better written since I nowhave a complete storyline in my head for how I want this book to go. I had to wait until I saw the siege of Mandalore arc in S7 of tcw before I completed the outline of this AU. Anyway that's enough rambling, I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I'll hopefully see you soon!❤️? ﾟﾘﾊ


End file.
